HHR make Hospital Scene better
by AmyVS7
Summary: Alternative view, and my added content, to HBP film Hospital scene – done H/HR STYLE! :D MAJOR HBP FILM SPOILERS! One-shot. H/HR.


Harry Potter fic:

Pairings – H/Hr

Disclaimer – Don't own anything J.K. Rowling/Warner Bros. – it's all theirs.

Spoilers – **MAJOR HBP FILM** (and book)

Summary – Basically HBP film Hospital scene – done H/HR STYLE!! :D (Used the two main scenes for that and added more to it to make this fic) :D

I remember writing this not long after the film came out, yet I only just discovered it again today, so I thought I'd upload it for you guys. So I would like to think all of us (by now) have seen the HBP film, and know about the major R/Hr Hospital Wing scene in the HBP film. But as I am a devoted H/Hr fan/fanfic writer, I'm going to recreate that whole scene to the way it SHOULD have been :D just for all you h/hr fans out there. I've kind of twisted it slightly, added more into it ... so it is more like a one-shot fic, but you will definitely recognise two main bits from the HBP film in there. Sorry if I don't get the wording and stuff exactly right for those scenes, I'm just going on what I can remember of those scenes.

Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

**HHR make Hospital Scene better**

"Don't drink it Ron!" Hermione said in protest, sitting at the Gryffindor table during breakfast.

As Ron started to drink, Hermione turned to Harry, disapprovingly "You could be expelled for that!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Harry responded calmly.

Ron looked like he had got a new lease of life and confidence in himself "Come on Harry, we've got a game to win!" they slapped hands momentarily, before moving away from the Gryffindor table.

Hermione soon rushed after them and managed to catch up to Harry in the Entrance Hall "Harry!" Hermione called. Harry span around instantly, hoping she wasn't going to criticise him again. Thankfully it was the furthest thing from Hermione's mind, as she rushed up to Harry and flung her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Good luck Harry, and _please_ be careful!"

Harry chuckled "Thanks, I'll try to be. I'll see you after the match, okay?" he gave her a bright smile and left Hermione so he could catch up to Ron, who had already started to head down to the quidditch pitch.

The game was going extremely well. Hermione could not help herself and was clapping along with the rest of the big crowd of Gryffindors, at seeing Ron saving the goals, despite knowing that the Felix Felicis was more than playing its part in helping him. Hermione was also keeping a keen eye on Harry, who was flying around near Ron, looking for the golden glimmer of the snitch.

All of a sudden, Harry must have spotted it as he unexpectantly nose dived towards the ground.

"Come on Harry, you can do it!" Hermione shouted excitedly, hearing the entire Gryffindor crowd cheering on their favourite seeker, along with her.

However, the happiness abruptly escalated to feelings of fear as it all went wrong. Badly wrong.

Harry stretched his hand out to grab the snitch, forgetting how close he was to the luscious green grass below, and before Harry had any chance to react, it was too late. Harry crashed to the ground with a loud thud. Completely unconscious.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed in panic, as she began to rush down from the stands. Everyone instantly filled with fear and worry as they watched the Gryffindor team coming to land next to Harry.

Amongst all of the commotion, the Slytherin seeker caught the snitch, bringing the game to an end. All of the Gryffindor quidditch team, including Ron and Ginny, were now gathered around Harry as Hermione ran onto the pitch, straight over to Harry's unconscious form on the ground.

"Harry!" she cried, frantically, kneeling at his side and clutching his hand "Harry, can you hear me?!"

Harry's glasses had fallen off and by the looks of things his left arm and leg were definitely broken.

"He's unconscious, Hermione" Ron informed her, looking extremely worried for his best friend and team mate, before scanning around for Madame Pomfrey "We need to get Harry to the Hospital Wing!"

Sure enough Madame Pomfrey arrived within a minute, holding a stretcher. She carefully levitated Harry onto it, and he was brought back up to the castle. She began the healing process on Harry's broken arm and leg, but could not give him the Skele-Grow until he had regained consciousness. Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Snape and Slughorn were all in the Hospital Wing; along with Hermione, Ron and Ginny, who were situated around Harry's bed.

"Can I .... I mean _we_" Hermione blushed as she had to correct herself "Stay with him."

"Of course" Madame Pomfrey replied "He will hopefully be awake shortly. Just make sure Mr. Potter drinks the Skele-Grow when he does wake up."

"Harry will be pleased to know Gryffindor still won the match" Professor McGonagall piped up, as Madame Pomfrey returned to her office "Even though Harry failed to catch the snitch, Gryffindor still won, as we had a lot more points than Slytherin."

Snape scowled but remained silent. It was Dumbledore who filled the silence "I must say Mr. Weasley, you did a tremendous job as Keeper."

Ron blushed the same colour as his hair "Thank-you sir."

Hermione refrained from mentioning the Felix Felicis; she was much more concerned about Harry's health to be thinking of anything else.

Everyone, particularly Hermione, had their attention instantly brought back to Harry who was tucked up in the hospital bed. He was now beginning to mumble something. At first no one could quite make out what it was that Harry was saying. Then it suddenly became clear.

"H...H ...mione...Hermione...Hermione."

Hermione gave a surprised, yet equally delighted smile, as she blushed.

Everyone else who were gathered around Harry's bed, smiled at the pair of them.

Dumbledore grinned "I think we should leave Harry to rest, he is well cared for."

Hermione was now sitting on Harry's bed, holding his hand and smiling down at him.

Ginny said to her brother as they got up from their chair's on the other side of the bed "It's about time, don't you think?"

Ron chuckled "Yeah" he smiled knowingly at his best friends.

Hermione glanced over at Ron "Oh shut up" with a blushing smile.

Ron left the Hospital Wing too, everyone else having already gone.

Hermione was looking back at Harry and brushed back his jet black hair with her hand "I'm here Harry..." she smiled happily "I'm here" she leant closer and kissed him on his forehead, directly over his scar.

Harry's eyes then fluttered open, looking directly back at her "Hermione?"

"Hi you" she said softly.

Harry smiled before the pain in his broken limbs kicked in "I fell didn't I?"

Hermione chuckled "Yeah, you did. You silly thing" she smiled slightly before handing him his glasses to put on, aswell as his goblet of Skele-Grow "Here, drink all of this."

"Aww do I have to?" Harry moaned "It tastes disgusting!"

"Do you want to get better?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah" Harry admitted with a grumble in his voice "But..."

Hermione smiled "Look, I'll make you a deal. You drink all of that and you can have a reward."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Drink and you'll find out" Hermione said cheekily.

Harry instantly drank it all, pulling a face as he put the goblet down "Urgghhh. Yuck! I really hate that stuff!" he then turned to Hermione, expectantly, dying to know what his reward was.

"Close your eyes" Hermione instructed, mischievously, as if she had read Harry's mind.

Harry frowned slightly before doing exactly as she said. Hermione then reached over and kissed Harry delicately on the lips. As they broke apart Harry's eyes shot open in surprise, but with a smile "You kissed me?"

"Yeah I did" Hermione giggled "So...was it a nice reward?"

Harry beamed "Perfect reward" and they kissed once again.

Madame Pomfrey was watching from the main doorway and smiled _'Took them long enough'_ she thought before returning back to her work.

**

A review would be very nice indeed :D


End file.
